Team Galaxy replacement
by Pink ranger 13
Summary: What if Josh stayed with cosmic high for the rest of time of team galaxy? So Brett and Yoko had to find a replacement for Josh and Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New team mates  
The same day with Galaxy High the team of Yoko and Brett are so upset why Josh joined that tv show . " That's why we need a replacement for Josh and Fluffy'' , said Yoko . Then Principal Kirk Patrick started to talk to Bernadette Winder and her ultra pet named Frozen that looked like Fluffy in girl form . Then Principal Kirk Patrick called Yoko and Brett down to the office and they met their new team mate and her ultra pet Frozen . Yoko said , " Another girl on this team yay and her ultra pet is cute" . Then Brett started talking to Principal Kirk Patrick and said, "Are we have the same hornet that Fluffy, Josh, Yoko, I used" . Principal kirk Patrick said , Yes and Now it's Bernadette, Frozen , Yoko and Brett ." We just got a call from Bobby's Hornet saying , "That Bobby had been kidnapped by villains and you guys have to save him . "That's your mission", said Principal Kirk Patrick. " Yes Sir", said the team . So they went to their Hornet and told Frozen to set to Bobby's Hornet .

Then Bobby 's teammates saw Josh's Hornet and call to the screen . Then they answer the call and saw a girl . Bobby's team said , "You're not Josh". Then Bernadette said , " I am Josh's replacement and Frozen is Fluffy's replacement" . Then Bobby's team was so happy to see Brett , and Yoko . Then we landed on the planet where Bobby is . We went into groups to find Bobby , Then I found Bobby and said , " Who are you?" . I answer to Bobby and said , "My name is Bernadette Winder and I am Josh replacement for Yoko and Brett's on my team" . "Also I have a ultrapet named Frozen and Frozen is Fluffy replacement". So Yoko said , " let's blast some villians". I and Brett said , "agreed" . I told Frozen "To start to turn them into ice". So Bobby and his team got the villians on his hornet . My team got on our hornet to get back to Earth where we belong . We left the planet at the same time . When we got back to Galaxy High . We told Principal Kirk Patrick what happened he was so glad that we helped Bobby out of trouble . We put the villians in jail. Me and Yoko started watching Star Wars The Clone Wars . So Brett and Frozen joined in . After that everyone is a sleep. The next day Bobby said , "Thanks to my team". So it was class time for the whole school of Galaxy High . Now to the studio where Josh is . Josh said , " I am so happy that I betrayed Team Galaxy and joined this show". So Fluffy agreed with Josh . Now back to Galaxy High where it is lunch time . " This class is so awesome" said , Bernadette . Brett agreed with me . But Yoko likes to be a karaoke Star . Yoko didn't know that I could sing . Then I sang the theme of Power Rangers Dino Thunder . "Wow" said , Yoko . Then Brett said , " you are awesome like Yoko". Thanks you two said , Bernadette . So they had two more class then school was over for the day .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A new vice Principal

The next day when my brother Chad starts as the vice principal of Galaxy High . " Thats where I go"said, Bernadette . Then it was school time again for the students of this week . So yoko said, " Who is the handsome guy here as the new vice principal ?" . Bernadette said , " That my brother Chad he is the new vice principal here ". Brett said , " That's your brother that awesome" . Then Chad said , " Hi sis" . Bernadette said , " Hi bro what up ". Chad said , " Nothing much so sis I am your new vice principal". Bernadette said , " That so awesome" . " When you guys have missions I am coming with your team" said , Chad . " Wow okay bro " , said Bernadette . Brett said , " Will your brother be with us?". Bernadette said , " Yes" . Then Yoko said , " We will have another cute guy on the team when it mission ?" . Bernadette said , "Yes Yoko " . That when we heard the bell for class . Now back to the studio were Josh is . Josh heard the news saying Bernadette brother is new vice principal at Galaxy High . Josh said , " My new replacement got her brother a job there and Fluffy replacement is doing awesome job there ". " Also Ex team save Bobby from villains and Bobby said , "Thanks to my ex team " said , Josh . " They will rue the day of Cosmic High when Galaxy High fall"said , Josh . Now back to the Galaxy High where Yoko and I and Brett is. We were try get ready for a test in science . Also that same class the teacher start talk about a field trip to see Cosmic High .

But Me and Yoko and Brett talk to my brother about it . Then Chad Said , " No way you going without me and I think there some thing up with Cosmic High" . " I will talk to Kirk Patrick about this and I think we could spy on Cosmic High"said, Chad . Then Chad talk to Kirk Patrick about spy on Cosmic High and the field trip . " That a excellent idea Chad" said , Kirk Patrick . " Thanks " , said Chad to Kirk Patrick . Then Chad and principal called Yoko , Brett, I and Frozen down to the office and said , " You guys will spy on Cosmic High while other students be with the teacher". "Yes sir" said, the team. Kirk Patrick said , "Go with them Chad and keep them safe " . " Yes sir" said , Chad . It was Hornet time for us . While the other students with the teacher said ," It was field trip time to the students and we are go to the studio where Josh is ." Then teacher Said , " Grab your hornets and get in to them for the field trip". "Yes sir"said , the other teams . Then the teacher said , "When we get there you guys wear your own clothes hide your uniform". "Yes sir " said , the other teams again . Back to Me with Chad and Yoko , Brett , Frozen . "So we left before the teams to the studio " said , Brett . " Yes " said , Chad and Bernadette . "Then we made it to studio where Josh is " said , Yoko . "Yes " said , Bernadette . Then we enter the studio as in your own uniform from the school . We see the other hornets show up with the teacher . " The other teams are wear their uniform under their clothes" said , Chad . "Wow that awesome" said , Brett .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The attack of Cosmic High Then other students aka teams with the teacher about to walk to the set . Josh and Fluffy saw them and said , "Hey guys what ups" . "Nothing much" said the teacher . Then Josh asked "the teacher where is Yoko, Brett? " . The teacher said , " They not here because on a mission with Bernadette and her brother". " That okay that alright" said , Josh . Then Yoko and Brett and I with my bro we are spy on Cosmic High . Frozen came up and saw Fluffy look at her . I said , " Frozen don't look at Fluffy because he is Josh ultra pet". "You are mine and my sister ultra pet Frozen " Said , Chad . Someone saw us and said , "Galaxy High is here to destroy your set". We said , "Don't tell Josh that we are here". They keep quiet for a large bit of time . Now back to the other students in the studio . Bobby and his team mate said , " Josh is act weird then normal". Then David and his team mates said , " agreed " . They heard the show getting ready to go on set . I text them to go on Netflix to watch Star Wars the clone wars . Even the teacher start watching the series and the teacher said , "I like this series more then Cosmic High ". Then Cosmic High heard it and said , "'Which series is it?" . Other students aka David and Bobby team said, " Star Wars the clone wars". Cosmic High said , " I used to watch that show when it was on Teletoon or Cartoon Network". Back to my team with my bro in other part of the studio .

Then i heard someone said , " They used to watch on Teletoon or Cartoon Network". Then I said , " I used to watch on Teletoon and Netflix". "I miss that show " Said , Chad . We heard a sound from the a laser gun that the head one from Cosmic High. I saw her pointing gun at the teacher. I told Frozen to grab the gun from the head one . She saw my team and said , " Wow Team Galaxy is here". Then the other teams took their clothes off and show their uniforms from Galaxy High . She said , " Well your school will be destroy by Me and Josh . All teams said , "Don't think so". "We have been training for years for this" said , all teams . Josh said , " Well you all here expect my dad we will destroy Galaxy High". Fluffy went back to Yoko and Brett even Me and My Brother . I said , " Chad you got a ultra pet again now it's Fluffy". Then we said , " All ultra pets attack Cosmic High". We got in your own hornets and we started fighting for Galaxy high . We got Cosmic High in a few attack . We save the rest of the crew members only two member were bad . Then we won the attack . But Principal Kirk Patrick was not happy at his son . Josh became so evil that he couldn't came back to Galaxy High . So I stay with his old team for the rest of the time . Even my brother Chad got a promotion to became the new principal of Galaxy High . So I became the new vice principal of Galaxy high . Even the team went different ways and we still talk to each other . Now been years since it happened .

-The End for now -


End file.
